Black Rose
by Cinful aka Miricles-3
Summary: A certain someone has always kept to themselves not really talking to anyone about their feelings, which had always worked, but now new feelings for someone cause them to bubble over, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's something new for me, since I have a lot of time on my hands and new found inspiration. (BTW read the top of Rapture for Info regarding my other stories.) Okay now this is a little bit new to me so tell me weather or not ya'll like it, what I do wrong, etc. _BTW Should the Cloaked Fox find this, I respect all reviewers who at least attempt to respect me, but to you is a big FUCK YOU!_

Now I'm hoping not to step on anyone's toes so I'm giving warnings so they can leave now. First it's a Zim/Gaz ficcy; second its set 6 or 7 years into the future. Third adult language and situations.

_**Prologue – Summary of the 7 years**_

_**Zim**_

_Seven years after Zim's initial reporting to Earth, his base was still intact. He had made hundreds of improvements to the machinery, and a couple to GIR, which resulted in nothing. Thought Zim grew attached to the insane machine and GIR did listen to Zim now…occasionally at least. He had eventually gained a bit of intellect and realized the Tallest thought of him as a joke and basically abandoned the Irken Empire. He calmed somewhat and tried to make a place for himself on earth. It took a year or so for Dib to believe that Zim had given up on conquering earth, but finally did and the two even started to gain some respect for each other. _

_One of the improvements Zim made was the disguise machine, which gave him a look of normal skin, regular hair, etc. And not long after he left the Irken Empire he discovered he was growing in height, some chemical on earth had begun to grow as tall as the tallest, amazingly. He thought about calling them and bragging but figured they wouldn't believe he did it naturally. So the young Irken now outside his base did actually look like a normal human teen and so that was the life he led. _

_**Dib**_

_Dib had not given up on the paranormal studies, but had calmed a lot once he got into high school. He had disproved so many aside from Zim that he thought he should pursue something more worthwhile, besides, Gaz threatened his life when he embarrassed her by accusing the lunch ladies of cooking children and putting them on the menu. All in **her** lunch wave. So he just started to get into computers, cars, and alien technology, okay so he wasn't all that far, I said he didn't give up on paranormal, he just respected Zim enough not to expose him anymore. So now he and Zim actually shared technology, how do you think Zim got all those improvements. _

_**Gaz**_

_Now lastly is Gaz, Dib's very strong, but little sister, now for the most part she was the same except she gained a tiny it of respect for Zim and Dib when they stopped bickering, even more for Zim when he realized he was sent to earth as a joke. Oh, and she was stunning. Her hair still dark, flowed to her shoulders and curled up at the ends, but the hair over her forehead was bright blue and blonde. When she opened her eyes wide enough to see them you could see how beautiful they were, especially when she had that little bit of eyeliner around them. Her nose had a small stud and down her side, spanning from her tit to below her ass was a tattoo of a lightning streak. She was a very pretty gothic girl, though that was only a certain person's opinion. _

_TBC… If liked, review and TELL ME, **I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME! **Lol, peace._


	2. Moonlit Night

_**Chapter One – Moonlit Night**_

_Normally humans fear this night and the darkness it brings, me I just wait for the full moons like tonight. For it shows the Earth's beauty that I had no idea was there for the longest time. But now, now that I know, I look forward to these nights, when the darkness is shallowed by the moon, I go as far from civilization as possible, to the place with the least lights, so that I may see all the stars and the bright moon in all their glory. Only bad thing about this is that it reminds me of home and how I was deserted by my own kind. But I have made peace with it, though it does sometimes sadden me, I live on, on this Earth. Amazingly I don't think I'd leave even if I could, since I've made friends with Dib and his stunning sister, ARG, that damn thought is back? Shit I thought I rid myself of that thinking, she's a damn human. Though I am too now…sort of._

_In my years being here I picked up on the human language and profanities, those of which I am fond of. I don't know what it is about the word fuck but it is my fucking favorite, hehe. Anyways, back to my original topic, mainly I just come out here because it relaxes me and brings me out of any depression I get in. Which has occurred lately since I… since I… goddamn I can't even bring myself to say it, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings, why do I lust for her so? I don't understand what's happening to me. Is this a sign that I really** am** becoming more human-like, I've begun to have their cravings for food, for their entertainments, for their alkihol, so I guess I would begin to crave their women… But why her, of all the human women, why her?_

_This is a point where I invest in another of the human's addictions, sigarettes. Unfortunately I gained the like for some of the unhealthiest human things… Fast food, violent TV (Personally I have no problem with that though), getting drunk, menthol sigarettes, and falling for a human girl that's deadlier then even the Jetzt Im Kino Monsters of Bleegar 7, and let me tell you those are some scary mo-fo's. Alas I guess I deserve it for the whole trying to kill everyone and destroy this beautiful planet thing. Well interestingly enough I feel better now, I guess thinking about my problems aloud, even if to no one, helps especially when the moon's this perfect. Too bad Irk never had a moon…_

_Somewhere in the city..._

_A flat black Accord gently rode through the streets, the streetlight not even able to penetrate the black tinted windows. At the wheel was a striking young girl, she was lost in the song, repeating the lyrics that flowed into her ears. _

_She spoke them in perfect unison with the song,_ "who said that I wasn't right? I've lived for years without a life, don't have a soul on my side, still ridiculed despite, how hard that I have tried. Don't take me under your wing, I don't need a hand, don't need anything. I've got a roof over my head, as if I'd rather be alone with me instead." _She spoke them as if it was her she was talking about._

"Close yet far, drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are and I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me, and I never never never ever wanted this to be."

_She finally snapped out of her trance once she'd realized that the buildings that towered over her in the city had disappeared. She had gone a while before she realized it and then pulled to the side. She lit her cigarette and took a drag as she leaned on her car. For the first time tonight she looked up to the stars and was captivated by the moon, it was gorgeous. She stood for minutes that seemed like hours before she made any move other then taking a drag, blinking or shivering from the cold. She most likely would've stayed like that, captivated by the moon's beauty, if something hadn't caught her attention when she looked down to put her cigarette out. Another mile or two down the road a familiar car was parked. 'Nah it couldn't be him, why would he be out here?' _

_Curiosity got the better of her, so she got into her car and proceeded to the other, which as she got closer confirmed her suspicion that it was indeed his. So she quietly stopped and got out._

"What ya up to stranger?" _The girl asked slyly disguising her voice. _

"Pondering how I came to get feelings of… love and weather I should shrug it off or just get drunk." _She was stunned for a moment, Zim loved something, or rather he loved someone. _

"Personally I prefer the latter, got anything to offer?"

"Unfortunately, Gaz, your brother would kill me if I got you drunk." _What, how did he know it was me, he hasn't moved an inch since I got here?_

"If you're wondering how I knew it was you, I could smell that odd perfume the second you opened the door, and you're not that great at changing your voice."

"Well, anyways, my brother is _not _my keeper and who do you love?"

"In that case, there's a bottle of vodka in the trunk among others and I'll have to be far past shit-faced, as you humans call it, to release that information." _Gaz smirked._

"Then let's get to it." _Zim finally looked up and smiled, not a smirk, just a smile. Gaz had no idea why, there wasn't any evil in it or anything, so she wasn't freaked out. He just looked happy, which strangely made her happy... why? _

_The conversation, two hours, a bottle of vodka, and three beers each, later…_

"Sho vhy vere chu out chere again?" _Gaz giggled at her slurring._

"I lobe, I loge, I mean, damnit, I loce, I LOVE, man alkihol impairs me, but I lofe it."

"HAHA, chu shtill can't shay lub."

"HAHA, neither can you, hell you can't even speak!"

"HaHA, chur rights, I tink I'b had enougffffff."

"We're out anyways, Gazzzzzzzzzzz."

"HAHA, what the fuck was that about?"

"Idonknow."

Another hour later, in the early hours of the morning…

"So now that we can at least speak, why were you out here?" _Gaz asked the young teen alien laying on the hood of his car next to her._

"Well, this is where I go when I'm depressed, when I'm trying to figure something out that's bothering me etc." _He explained staring at the moon._

"Oh, what were you depressed about." _He glanced at her for a second._

"About how I'm beginning to become so human now, which isn't really so bad. But now I've…"

"You've what?"

"Developed human feelings, one of which is…"

"Love?"

"Ding-ding, she's a winner."

"Why is that so bad?"

"I fell in love with a human, one who'll never return the feelings." _For some reason Gaz's heart sank, she didn't know if it was pity for the alien or something else._

"Are you sure she doesn't want you, have you tried talking to her?"

"…No, but still it's pointless to tell her, she would reject me for sure. Besides, I'm past it, the reason I come out here is to come to terms with the inevitable. When I first found this place and stayed here for hours, it's when I came to the conclusion that I was abandoned by my own race."

"Zim, if you give up on everything, then you're not being a human. A human would never be such a pussy and just go and give-up that easily, especially without even trying once. And so what if you don't get her, there are thousands more where she came from. Just don't give up hope and take a chance you owe i-" _Gaz was stopped mid-sentence by lips meeting her own as Zim had leaned over and took the chance… _

_Might be continued, or just left at that…All up to the reviewers  
_


End file.
